


Holdin' On to Love (To Save My Life)

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some missions don't go as well as you hope but SG-1 has a knack for getting out of trouble by the skin of their teeth.  Blatantly Sam/Jack.  Title from a Shania Twain song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holdin' On to Love (To Save My Life)

**Author's Note:**

> Holdin' On to Love (To Save My Life)  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Jack/Sam  
> 544 words  
> rating: PG-13  
> WARNINGS: lots of blood, near death of main character

So much blood. It was everywhere—caking to her skin, sliding under her knees, soaking into her pants.

"Hang on sir," she shouted over the noise of the battle behind her. She knew he couldn't hear her. Thankfully, he had lost consciousness already. Sam pulled another compression bandage from her pack and opened it with a flick of her wrist. She tried not to look at the growing red bloom on the already applied gauze as she moved her hand. So much blood.

She did her best to keep the flow under control, using her body weight to put pressure on the wound in the colonel's abdomen. Her arms ached with the effort, and she was vaguely aware that she had also been shot, a burning pain running across her right side that she ignored. Along with the tears streaming down her face. There was just too much blood.

"Incoming!" someone screamed in the distance.

At the same moment Daniel appeared in the trench next to her. He pushed her down covering her and the colonel with his own body. The ground shook, dirt and debris raining down on them. Sam felt the blood building under her hands again, the slickness turning to a sticky mess between her fingers.

Daniel wiped dirt and sweat from his face before reaching over with shaky hands to check the colonel's pulse. "Thready," he mumbled. "You okay?"

Sam realized belatedly that Daniel was staring at her, a look of concern on his dirt covered face. Sam nodded—he didn't need to know about her own injury. The shouting and explosions continued around them, a blur of noise and color to Sam. She focused on the man in front of her, his face ashen as the blood flowed from his body.

"Hang on," she murmured again, hurrying to apply another bandage. A soft hiss caught her attention and when she looked up she locked eyes with her CO.

"How goes the war?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Sam smiled in relief. He still had his sense of humor—that was a good sign. "You've been shot, sir."

"Ya think?"

"Reynolds has almost retaken the gate. We'll be getting you out of here soon." She tried to give him a reassuring look.

His lips twisted up in a half smile. "'Kay."

Sam grinned for real at that. "Just hang on, sir."

"Hanging on. Roger," he slurred, his hand coming up to wipe away the tears on Sam's face. His palm pressed into her cheek, his thumb rubbing softly along the corner of her mouth. His touch was weak but she let herself lean into it, relishing the feel of his fingers on her skin.

Sam couldn't do anything but stare into his eyes, his fingers sending a surge of warmth through her body. She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way—the chaos around them fading in her mind, leaving just the two of them. It wasn't until Daniel tapped her on the shoulder that reality came crashing in. The colonel pulled his gaze away, his hand falling to his side. Sam saw the medics cresting the hill. She glanced back at the colonel as his eyes rolled back in his head. He was going to make it.


End file.
